Racial and ethnic minorities in the United States continue to be disadvantaged in terms of health and health care, having shorter life spans, higher rates of many diseases and conditions, pervasive and serious treatment disparities, and less than optimal care, even with insurance. Mississippi in particular ranks poorly on many health indicators. Jackson State University (JSU) and its partners (the University of Mississippi Medical Center, the University of Pittsburgh, and the Jackson Medical Mall Foundation) therefore propose to develop a Center for Excellence in Minority Health to address the health inequalities affecting minorities through innovative programs in: community outreach and information sharing, research, education, and career development training. Over a five-year period, the Center will build and strengthen its capacity to address health disparities. The Specific Aims are to: 1) Develop the necessary administrative and institutional infrastructure to support the Center. 2) Implement new programs in community outreach to provide culturally-sensitive health information and to enhance linkages and relationships with health-related organizations in the Jackson area and the Mississippi Delta. 3) Carry out focused research projects aimed at contributing to knowledge on health disparities and their reduction or elimination. 4) Provide seed funds and expert guidance for pilot research projects. 5) Develop a modular curriculum in minority health within the existing Master of Public Health (MPH) degree program and anticipated doctoral degree program, and 6) Provide enrichment and training opportunities for faculty and students to acquire the necessary skills to launch successful careers in minority health by developing competitive grant proposals. Strengthening ties between the university and the community will enhance our understanding of community needs and our ability to disseminate and apply research findings more effectively. The Center will serve to expand and improve the quality of our research and education programs in minority health, and will benefit students by allowing them to participate in projects, and thereby encourage many of them to consider careers related to minority health. Importantly, the Center will support Jackson State University's continuing commitment to understanding and reducing health disparities in the United States.